Another Destiny
by Siren1
Summary: The aliens return from Antar only to find one of the humans r missing.............
1. Part 1

Another Destiny

Another Destiny

By: ~*_Angel_*~

Email: [roswellianbabe@hotmail.com][1]

Catagory: Everybody/Crossover- Angel/Roswell (maybe a bit of Buffy?!?!)

Rating: PG 13 (language)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept maybe a c.d player....

Summary: The czechoslovakians left 4 Antar and Maria is missing. Pleaze r&r!!!!

Feedback: Feedback is like chocolate ice cream; you cannot live without it!

Author's Notes: Maria left a few months after the aliens left. I would like 2 thank my mum who got off the PC so I could write this and I would like to dedicate this fic 2 my sister Emily and 2 all u fan fiction readers!!! Alex didn't die either.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Los Angeles, California - October 30th, 2002

19 year old Brianna Price walked quietly down one of L.A's dark streets, her stake clutched in her hand. It was about midnight and Brianna was walking home from a good night's slaying. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a baby pink tank top, a black leather biker jacket and red leather knee-high boots. Her long, straight blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. She had only been walking for a few minutes when she turned around the corner and saw her home : The Hypeion Hotel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rowell, New Mexico, October 30th 2002 (earlier on that evening)

It was about 8:30 pm. Liz Parker sat on her own in one of the booths, eating fries and writing an essay for her mid-term. Her professor this year was a real bitch and she did not want to get on the wrong side of her. Her best friends Alex and Kyle came in and sat opposite her.

"Whatcha doing Lizzie?" Alex asked as he picked at her fries. She didn't answer.

"Liz are you ok?" Kyle asked, sounding concerned.

"Maria left 1 year ago tomorrow," she replied, looking down.

"I know. We all miss her. They still have no idea where she is?" Alex said.

"No. She just disappeared-" Liz was silenced by the looks on Alex and Kyle's face. She turned to the door (where they were looking) and saw four people she never expected to see ever again............

DUM, DUM, DUM!!!!!!!!!!!

TBC. I luv cliffhangers! They r gr8 :)

Pleaze review below

Thanx!!

   [1]: mailto:roswellianbabe@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

Another Destiny

**Another Destiny**

**Part 2**

Thanx 4 reviewing!! Most will be reveiled in this part!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Young Americans, Roswell or Angel, so don't sue me, cos u won't be getting anything! Plus if I owned these shows, why would I be writing fan fiction?!?!?

PS : The next few parts will contain flash backs! and Tess isn't evil and Alex never died (he never does in my stories, some people call it denying the truth although I think Alex should come back in Season 3!!!!) :o)

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Brianna shouted as she walked through the door. The hotel was dark, which was strange seeing as everyone was normally still up around about midnight.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brianna shouted into the darkness of the entrance hall. No-one answered. She walked over to the counter and saw a note on the top:

_Gone patrolling, See you tomorrow_

_Love Kat, Angel & Gunn._

Brianna dropped the note back down on the counter and walked around the coffee table to see their laptop on the chair. Cordelia normally took it home with her but today she must have forgotten it. Brianna picked it up and carried it upstairs to her bedroom. When she reached the 1st floor (the floor her bedroom was on) she saw her sisters door ajar. She had left her lamp on again so Brianna walked in, turned it off and walked down the hall to her own bedroom, opened the door and placed the laptop on her bed. Her bed was a cast iron, double bed. She climbed onto the bed, plugged the laptop into the phone plug and switched it on. When the computer had completely loaded she logged into the chat room that she had been chatting in for the past week and a half. 

**Star Slayer logged on**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Liz gasped as she saw the four people standing in the door way of the cafe. Max Evans, Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans and Tess Harding. The looked practically the same, although thay were taller and visibly older. Isabel looked even more beautiful (if that was actually possible), 

"Liz? Am I hallucinating or is Isabel, Max, Michael and Tess standing in the door way?" Alex asked, not taking his eyes off the door and the people standing in it's doorway.

"I think they are. It looks like the czechs are back." Liz replied. Michael spotted them and walked over to their booth, closely followed by the others.

"Oh My God. When did - I thought you were never coming back!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we - the war was over pretty quickly. It ended a few months after we arrived so we thought we might as well come back to Earth." Isabel told them.

"Hey, where is Maria? Is she not working tonight?" Max asked. Liz burst into tears whilst the aliens just looked confused.

"Uh, actually we need to talk to you about that. You see Maria - why don't we go upstairs. Liz's parents are out of town so she's got the place to herself. You could stay with her for a few days," Alex quickly said as he lead the group through the back, up the stairs and through the door. The group all sat down in the lounge.

"So where is Maria? Why did Liz burst into tears when Max mentioned her? Where is she?" Michael demanded.

"I should tell him. I should tell them all why Maria isn't here.Or at least what we know." Liz said, her voice still shaking.

"Around about this time last year; actually a month before this time; Maria and Amy started getting threats. Phone calls, letters that kind of stuff. Anyway one night Maria came home and she couldn't find her mom. Anywhere. She called anyone should could think of and by that time she was panicking. An hour later Amy was found. She had her throat slit and a note pinned to her which said: You are next, on it. After the funeral Maria wouldn't even leave the house. Me, Alex and Kyle were getting worried so we went to Maria's and found her stuff gone, and she was no where to be found. We think she ran away. Couldn't handle her mom dying."

"Wow, I mean that's terrible. Do you think she is still alive?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, well we don't know." Kyle said taking Liz and Tess's hands. Max felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Liz squeeze Kyle's hand.

"Michael, are you ok?" Max asked, realizing how upsetting this could be for Michael. Michael didn't reply. 

"I'm sure you guys are really tired from your trip. Why don't you go and crash. Iz and Tess can share the guest room; it's second door on your right; Michael, you have my parent' s room; it's first door on your left; and Max, you can have my room, you know where it is." Liz said. 

"What about pajamas and stuff?" Tess asked.

"I'll get you and Isabel some and Max and Michael can borrow some of Alex or Kyle's stuff. It's in my room. I'll go get it." Liz left the others to get the pajamas.

***** 1/2 hour later *****

Liz sat at the dining table, listening to the dulcet tone of her computer connecting to the internet. Alex and Kyle were making something to eat and Isabel, Tess, Michael and Max were asleep. She logged into the chat room that she had been chatting in for a week and a half. 

**Area 51 logged on.**

**Star Slayer**: Where have u been? I've been waiting 1/2 an hour!!!

**Area 51** : Soz, some of my friends just came over and I had 2 sort them out.

**Star Slayer**: So...wot do u wanna talk about???

**Area 51**: I dunno? What have u been doin 2day??

**Star Slayer**: Just been working mostley. Wot bout u?

**Area 51**: I've just been looking after my parents restraunt. What do u work as?

**Star Slayer**: Your parents own a restraunt?!?!? :o) I work with a PI (Private Investigater).

**Area 51**: Yeah. cool!!! What do your parents do?

**Star Slayer**: My Dad died when I when I was young and my mom, I don't know. She dissappeared when I was 5 and then me and my sister were adopted.

**Area 51**: I'm soooooo sorry. I had no idea.

**Star Slayer:** That's ok. 

**Area 51: **I'm still sorry. 

**Star Slayer: **Well I have a new family now.

**Area 51**: What?

**Star Slayer**: Well when I was adopted, I had a mom, but when she wos killed most of my friends had left so I left to look for my lil sis Katrina. Now I live with my boss who happens to be one of my many best friends. He is like the older brother I never had. Or wanted. LOL :o)

Liz stared at the screen. *This sounds exactly like Maria, she left when her mom died, her friends left her. What if this IS Maria?* Liz thought.

**Star Slayer**: R u still their?!?

**Area 51:** Yeah, sorry. So where do u live?

**Star Slayer**: L.A. Where do u live?

Liz didn't want to scare Maria away by saying Roswell so she said:

**Area 51**: San Fransico. So when we 1st started 2 chat we didn't really ask each other anything. So I have a question 4 u. I fu were in a burning building who would u save? One sibling or five strangers?and why???

Liz had asked Maria and Alex the same question. And Maria had answered 5 strangers.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::.**

"If u were in a burning building who would you save? One sibling or five strangers?and why." Liz asked Alex and Maria.

"I think I would save one sibling because you know that person but the five strangers could be murderers or criminals or something." Alex said.

"I would save five strangers cos even though you would miss your brother or sister, you would be saving more people." Maria replied. 

**.::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Star Slayer**: I'd save five strangers cos even though you would miss your sibling, you'd be saving more people, what about u?

**Area 51**: I'd probably do the same cos I haven't got any brothers or sisters.

**Star Slayer:** Someone aksed me that question a long time ago. Where did u get it from?

**Area 51:** I got it out of this book of situations with no right or wrong answers. By the way, have u always lived in LA?

**Star Slayer**: No. I moved here about a year ago with my sister.

**Area 51**: Where did u live before?

**Star Slayer**: Roswell, New Mexico. And Kat lived in New York.

Liz stared at the screen. This HAD to be Maria. She used to live in Roswell, her mom was killed, she answed the question with the exact same answer, and her friends had left her. 

"Oh. My. God." Liz gasped. 

" Liz, are you ok?" Alex called from the kitchen.

"No Alex, get in here!!" She shouted back. Kyle and Alex ran over to Liz.

"This girl I'm talking to, it's Maria. I know what you're thinking but this IS Maria. I know this girl is Maria." Liz exclained.

"Well talk to her then!" Kyle replied.

"Can you guys be quiet! You could wake the dead!" Isabel said sleepily as she and Tess walked into the lounge.

"We think that Liz is talking to Maria, ok, so go get Max and Michael," Kyle said to them. As they went off to get them, Liz returned to the laptop.

**Star Slayer: **R u still there?

**Area 51**: Yeah I had to get my mobile. My mom talks none stop.

By then she was surrounded by everybody. 

**Area 51: **Well anyways, what part of LA do u live in? 

**Star Slayer**: I live in the south part of LA. Why?

**Area 51**: No reason. I'll speak 2 u 2morro, k?

**Star Slayer**: Yeah , What time?

**Area 51**: Same time, g2g c ya!!

**Star Slayer**: C ya

**Star Slayer logged off**

**Area 51 logged off.**

"Well?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow but, I think we should leave tomorrow morning for LA, Ok?" Liz told them.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I am hungry."Alex said. They all went to go and get some food and pack for the the road trip. 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Sorry this took soooooooooo long to write. 

I hope u enjoyed!!!!

Please review below

[_~*Angel*~_][1]

P.S Who can guess which Young Americans character is Brianna/Maria'a younger sister??

   [1]: mailto:%20wiccachick2k@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
